wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fanfic: swamp's fate
Prologue PoV: Swamp I felt something shaking me, i open my eyes and i see my little brother, Bantam. " Swamp wake up!" he said, there was fear in his eyes. " what is the matter,Bantam?" i asked him. " Blaze and her army are attacking us!!!" he said quickly. I leaped up and went out side, there i saw... dead bodies everywhere ,mostly SandWings. I go right for a IceWing a lot smaller then me. I tackle, it seemed to frighten it, then i start trying to bite at it's neck, but it is no use the sharp spikes protected the neck and kept trying to stab my jaws. The IceWing slipped out of my grip and flew off. chapter 1 PoV: Bantam I fly towards the IceWing, it was the same size as me. I knocked it out of the sky, then i pinned it to the ground. It's back was showing, so i tried hard to flip it over. Then i finally flipped the IceWing over, it's underbelly exposed. I made a quick move and dragged my claws across it's underbelly. The IceWing was screeching in pain, until silence it was dead. My claws dragged out of the IceWing's body, it was laying in a pool of ice cold blue blood. Blood still gushing out of it, i look into it's lifeless eyes one last time and fly off for another attack. I saw my sister in trouble, so i swoop down and land on the SandWing's back. It was from Blaze's army,it tried ripping it's barb into me,but i jumped off and it ripped into the SandWing him self instead. It howled in pain, then is collapsed. I saw the life leaving it's body, it's eyes becoming lifeless second by second it was truly haunting. I'm glad my sister,frog was safe. chapter 2 PoV: Frog There was blood gushing out of my torn ear. Bantam brought me to the medic, where they put mud on my ear and rapped in some swamp vines. i was glad to be alive, i could have been stabbed in the heart by a SandWing,but Bantam saved me.I sat with the medic and watched Bantam fly back into the chaotic war.I looked at the sky, i wish mother could have seen how Bantam saved me... she would have been very proud. Then i remember mother's body, her cold ice covered body and how i cried there on the battlefield.Unlike other MudWings father and mother were in true love, unlike that breeding night love. I hope Bantam does not end up like mother and have a ice cold fate. i look and i also see a SandWing who was on my side, her wing was almost torn off. A SkyWing walked in, he had a broken horn, a missing eye, and blood oozing out of his chest. Some fight he was in. chapter 3 PoV:Bantam A IceWing opened it's mouth and let out it's freezing breath. My tail, my lower tail was frozen solid. The IceWing opened it's mouth again, i breathed fire into it's mouth and steam came out. The IceWing was coughing and wheezing, so i scratch at it's neck. my left wing was frozen, same with my lower tail. I ran to the medic and saw my sister, Frog. The medic gently removed the ice off my wing and lower tail. Then he started to rub mud onto it, it felt much better. I worried about Swamp, me and Frog were not out there to help him... are bigwings. Frog could see that i was worrying. " he is are bigwings, he can handle thing!" she said proudly. I hoped that she was right, i also hope that me and sister survive. I saw a SandWing carrying a MudWing oozing blood, IT WAS FATHER! The medic acted fast, rubbing mud onto his wound then rapping it in swamp vines. I could only watch father suffer and hear him gasping for air. chapter 4 PoV: Swamp I leaped onto the back of the SandWing that attacked father, i bit into his back. The Sandwing knocked me off, i jumped back onto his back and started to push his neck side ways until SNAP. His neck snapped and he was dead. I heard someone approach me and i turn around to see another SandWing, much bigger then me standing there. I went into battle position, the SandWing flicked his black tongue in and out. He showed his large barbed tail to me, i started to run. I looked behind me, he was chasing me. I ran faster and faster, but he was catching up fast! I made a mistake and ran into a dead end. Is this where i meet my fate? My gruesome fate? I turn around and the SandWing is right there. taking it's sweet,sweet time to come to me. I was ready to fight for my life, it was his life or mine. I charged at him, Then i felt a pain in my chest.I look and i see his tail has gone threw my chest. I could feel my life leaving my body. I collapsed and everything went pitch black. epilogue PoV:Frog When the battle was over, i was sent on patrol with Bantam. We soared threw the sky, no signs of brother. We decided to split up. I flew over battle field filled with dead dragons. I came to a dead end and looked down from the sky. I saw a dead MudWing, so i flew down to investigate. My heart started to beat fast, it was brother. Next Fanfic is Fanfic: Algae's loyalty Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)